To the characters
by Gallifreyan.Topaz
Summary: write a letter to your favorite PJO or HoO character and see how they respond. this is my first story so please go easy on me, i had to do SOMETHING for my first time. rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**This story will be a typical "send characters a letter and have them respond" but I had to do something easy for my first real story.**

**Example: dear _,**

**_?**

**_.**

**from_**

**Please leave a letter in the reviews! bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

**hey, thanks for the reviews, even if I don't get many, I'm glad to know SOMEONE reads this. Enjoy! Byeee! **

**disclaimer: me: oh reyna...**

** Reyna: yes?**

** Me: *charmspeaks*will you do the disclaimer?**

** Reyna: ok. AnnabethPiperHazel246doesnt own pjo or hoo, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

** me: *smiles sweetly* thank you Rey-Rey!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hey Percy, its nice to meet one of my siblings for once. When i got to camp they told me you where on a quest to defeat gaea, dont worry i beat the sh*t out of Octaivian for you<p>

ps the stolls put a jar of spiders down one of the athena's kids back long story short the hermes cabin

blew up

see you soon , sam

hey Sam! I didn't know I had a sibling! thanks for beating the sh*t out of octavian, he needed it! my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena read about the spiders.

_yeah I did! And I'm not happy with the stolls, I'm glad they blew up the Hermes cabin though!_

Ugh! Annabeth stole my pen/sword, riptide, anyways, I hope I'll see you soon!

From,

Your brother Percy, _and Annabeth!_

_Dear Percy_

Will u please stop being so smexy! Love u so much annabeth is so lucky...please don't die...

Love always,

Marmarpenn

Dear Marmarpenn,

no, i will not stop being so smexy. Annabeth really is lucky to have me. umm... i really dont have conrol over whether or not i die, but I'll try.

from,

Percy


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys! i forgot to tell you, normally i will be doing around 2 letters per chapter and 2 chapters per day- if not more. keep reviewing! P.S. you can write more than one letter. dislaimer: i dont own anything, Uncle Rick Riordan does. Byeeeee!**

* * *

><p>dear leo, i wrote a poem about how epic you are. my badboy supreme, i've been on your team 1000000 percent, since you are to hot to handle, and your epicness far surpasses that of any of the other seven. you are my fondest dream. hope you liked it fyi i am totally available -1 epic chic1211<p>

dear 1 epic chic1211,

i am pretty epic aren't I? TEAM LEO ALL DA WAY! um... thanks for that little piece of info, but I love calypso.

love,

Leo Valdez

To the Athena cabin,  
>Am I a demigod if I:<br>• have very dark green eyes  
>• have more energy in the shadows<br>• like swimming  
>• am afraid of heights<br>• have dark brown hair

From Tristan

Dear Tristan,

**hmmmm.**.. you are probably not a demigod. y_ou have too many different traits for that._ you are most likely a legacy of Hades and Poseidon. _you have green eyes like children of Poseidon,_ but they are dark like children of Hades. _You have energy in shadows, which means you can most likely shadow travel like children of Hades_, yet you like swimming like children of Poseidon. **We suggest that you get to camp half blood soon, to unlock your powers, train, get claimed and be safe.**

from,

Macolm **and** _Annabeth, _Children of Athena **( A/N bold=both, normal= Macolm, and italics= Annabeth)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's all for today! The more reviews i get, the faster i update! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! bye! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OK i lied, one more chapter today! thanks for all the reviews! constructive criticism wecomed.**

Dear Frank,  
>If you could only turn into one animal, which would you choose? Say hi to Hazel for me.<br>From, Writer432

Dear Writer432,

i dont think i could choose just one! Maybe an eagle? or a horse? Hazel says hi too.

from, Frank Zhang

Dear annabeth,

I'm real in love with you. Would you take me as your boyfriend or cheat with me on percy.  
>Would you like to know me better?<br>If i were in Camp jupiter and you in Camp half blood and we meet would you think we fell in love with each other?

Kiss  
>From matthew<p>

Dear Matthew,

no I will not cheat on Percy for you! um... maybe id like to know you as a acquaintance, but nothing more. id we met, i wouldnt fall in love with you, but like i said before, maybe we could be come friends?

from, Annabeth Chase

Dear Nico,

Do _you_ think you would go out with a girl*cough cough* me*cough cough* ?

From Thalia2275_  
><em>

Dear Thalia2275,

Is this the real Thalia? No it couldn't be. Thalia would never send a letter to me, much less asking me out! She's a HUNTRESS for the gods sake. Too bad, i've kinda had a crush on her ever since i got over Percy. Anyways, enough about Thalia. Maybe i would date you, I'd have to get to know you first. maybe we could meet up sometime?

love, Nico Di Angelo

Percy/Annaneth/Nico  
>What was it like in Tartarus?<br>Anonymous

dear Anonymous, (**bold= Percy** _italics= Annabeth_ normal=Nico

DON'T EVER ASK US ABOUT THAT PLACE!

**Yeah, that place was HORRIBLE!**

_if you want to know i suggest rereading HOH_

from, Nico, **Percy and, **_Annabeth_

Dear nico

Are you over Percy or not?

Randomness2121

Randomness2121,

yes, I am over percy.

from, Nico

**OK**** that's REALLY all for today! see ya tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, This chapter is dedicated to my Multi-reviewer Writer432 thanks for your support! **

Dear Reyna,

Do you like being a Preator? It seems like it would be very stressful...

From, Writer432

Dear, Writer432,

yes, I do like being Praetor. Being a daughter of Bellona, I have natural leadership. Sometimes it is stressful, but only when Octavian is being... Well himself!

From, Reyna

Dear Leo and Percy,

Do you two ever prank the girls on the Argo II? If you do, can you tell us which one was your favorite?

Your fan, Writer432

Dear Writer432,

Ohhhh... Pranks...hadn't thought about playing pranks...

_don't even think about it Repair Boy_

very funny Beauty Queen! But seriously, thanks for the idea!

From, Leo and_ Piper_

**Ok I seriously want to thank my reviewers. I didn't think I would get any, so even a few I am thankful for!**


	6. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**OH MY GOSH! I** **haven't** **updpated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry! I've been really** **busy** **with school and dance, but I am going to try and update at least once a week, if not more! Have some virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! And donuts! (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)** (o) **(o)**


End file.
